The present invention relates to tools used for attaching and removing nuts from bolts or threaded studs.
Sockets for use in attaching and removing nuts are well known. In most constructions, the socket has a non-circular opening, such as a hex-shaped opening for receiving the nut. The nut is free to move into and out of the opening. While such an arrangement allows for ease of engaging the socket with the nut, it also allows for unintentional dislodgment of the nut from the socket. In some work environments, the unintentional dislodgement of the nut from the socket can lead to serious problems, particularly if the nut falls into an area that is inaccessible, yet would cause damage if allowed to remain in that area when the operation of machinery is continued or resumed.
It is known to provide arrangements for capturing a nut within a socket, such as the arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,005,367; 5,323,673; 5,640,889; and 6,634,261. Typically such systems utilize a movable element, such as a spring loaded ball, to press against or interfere with the nut to capture the nut. An axial force is required to be applied to the nut to overcome the radial force of the movable element to release the capture.